Fairy Tails: A Cinderella Story
by Supernerd17
Summary: A Nalu Cinderella Story first of a series of Fairy Tail fairy tales. Based off of Cinderella 2015 and Ever After. Please comment and leave reviews I use them and appreciate them.
1. Once Upon A Time

Once upon a time there was a girl named Lucy who from the time she was born had a wonderful life. Her father was one of the wealthiest and most successful of merchants. He traveled through many lands and brought many things back for his most beloved daughter most of them being new books. Something she loved from a very young age thanks to her father and mother. If there was one thing that made Jude Heartfillia's job most worthwhile was the thought of seeing his beloved daughter and beautiful wife. Layla Heartfillia was one of the most beautiful women in all the kingdom of Fiore and not to mention one of the most brave and intelligent. Many people said that Lucy was a spitting image of her mother, something that she was quite proud of.

She also had many wonderful people in her life that served as the staff, but were more like family to her. Her maid Virgo who was always on point with her work though at times could make some odd requests. The stablehand Sagittarius who was there to help with the horses they kept. The butler Capricorn who was always their to instruct and was the master of all forms of manners and decorum. There was always their personal stylist Cancer who always knew the right look for everyone. Their cook Taurus a rather odd yet quite protective man who loved the ladies. Lucy's mother's personal handmaiden Aquarius who could have quite the temper. The two grounds workers Gem and Mini who could make any hedge look like anyone or anything. Lucy's personal tutor Aries who was basically the sweetest person you'd ever met. Lastly there was the two farm hands Leo and Scorpio who were to of the biggest goofs you'd ever met both being like big brothers for Lucy.

While most would view all of them as simple luxuries they were absolute family to the Heartfillia's. Most of the time Lucy would help out the household hating to treat anyone as less than her. They all would laugh as the silly little girl would help them with their work typically doing the simple jobs, but she was absolutely beloved by all of them.

However one of Lucy's favorite people was her mother someone who had taught her to be kind and gracious. Her mother was someone who had a heart of gold and thought everyone deserved a chance. However sometimes even the kindest of people cannot survive for very long.

One day when Lucy was eight years old she was playing outside with Scorpio and Leo. She was riding around on Leo's back as Scorpio chased them around all of them were laughing uncontrollably until Layla came by.

"What are you doing dear?" Layla asked with a kind smile.

"Momma!" Lucy yelled happily as she hopped of Leo's back and ran to hug her mother.

Layla gladly took in the little girls embrace meanwhile giving the other two men the look that they should probably get back to work. The two men took the hint knowing the master was coming home from his travels and also knowing he wasn't as forgiving as to their idleness. By this they knew they would get one stern talking to which as weak as it may sound was not.

As both the farm hands walked off Layla took Lucy's hand and started to walk back inside their small estate.

"So my little star are you excited for your father to come home?" Layla asked knowing the obvious answer

"Yes!" Lucy yelled as she jumped up and down with excitement.

"And what do you think he will bring to you this time?"

"I hope a book of course!" Lucy proclaimed happily.

"You certainly have become a little bookworm haven't you?"

"Yay mommy!" Lucy said as she looked up blankly and happily at her mother.

It was then the two girls heard horses neigh and clap along their cobblestones.

"Where are my girls my two gorgeous girls!" Jude yelled out joyfully.

"Daddy!"

Lucy ran out of her house and to her father who was just coming out of his carriage. Jude immediately caught the girl who ran towards her and started spinning her around. After a few seconds he stopped and gave his little girl a great hug.

"How is my shining star?"

"Great especially since you're finally home."

Lucy hugged her father very tightly hating it when ever he had to leave.

"I'm glad to be home and now I believe I have something for you."

Jude dug through his bag until he found a little blue book with with a lock on it. Lucy got super excited as she saw the book ready to read it right there and now.

"Thank you." Lucy said ecstatically as Jude gave her the book.

"It's called the Guidance of The Stars. It was something I got off the local book merchant when I asked for something very special."

"Really daddy?"

Lucy immediately tried to open it but the lock kept her from doing so.

"I believe it still requires this my dear."

Jude pulled out a silver key that had a star on the head and gave it to her. Lucy excitedly put the key in the lock to reveal pages of words she couldn't wait to read.

"Thank you so much Daddy!"

Lucy hugged her father hard and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Of course my little star and you should also know the man told me this book is magical and can come quite in handy when least expected so promise me that you'll always hold it dear."

"I will Daddy."

"Honestly Jude you always spoil her so much." Layla laughed as she came out of the house.

"Oh she's not the only one."

Jude ran up to his wife and passionately kissed her showing how much he missed his wife.

"Well that's certainly one way to spoil me." Layla giggled happily.

Lucy watched in absolute awe at her parents love. You see while most children would have been disgusted by such displays of affection Lucy, being such a bookworm, loved such scenes not to mention she hoped to have something like her mother and father had one day.

The family thoroughly enjoyed their day together until it was Lucy's bedtime. Layla lulled her to sleep by reading the book Lucy's book Jude got her. It really was quite a story, it was about a celestial spirit who would guide those that deserved and earned happiness by any means necessary. As soon as Lucy was asleep Jude and Layla quietly walked out of the room.

"She truly looked like an angel when she sleeps." Jude said as he looked at her as he slowly closed the door.

"I'm sure she does but I believe it is our time."

Layla furiously grabbed Jude's hand and started to head for the stares to their bedroom. However before she could even go five feet she collapsed on the floor.

"Layla!"

Jude shook his wife but she didn't wake up.

"Layla!"

Several months later

Lucy waited nervously in the hall as the doctor inspected her mother in her parents room. She prayed and prayed her mother would be alright. It was then that the doctor came out with her father a very somber look on his face. Jude shook his hand slowly and thanked him for his service.

"Lucy come in." Jude said as he held his hand out to little Lucy.

She gladly took it and held on tight as they walked into a very unhealthy looking Layla.

"Come here my dear."

Layla weakly motioned for Lucy to come forward. Lucy gladly ran to her mother and hugged her with eyes full of tears.

"It's alright my little star you will be fine." Layla told her daughter sadly as she comforted her.

"No I need you."

"My dear I will always be there no matter where I am, but before I must leave you shortly I need you to promise me something."

"Yes mommy."

"I need you to promise me you will find someone who is true and that you will always stand for what is right whether for yourself or others. But above all things I need you to be a good girl with kindness in your heart even when others have none, can you promise me that?"

Layla's eyes were flowing with tears as she took in her daughter motioning her husband to join in. Jude gladly did so as well as he took in the last presence of his wife. The family was distraught but with time would heal again


	2. News

Seven years later

It had been seven years since Lucy's mother's death and while she missed her the pain wasn't terrible. Over the years her father had done a good job raising her on his own and Lucy had grown to be quite a beautiful young teenager.

The sun was rising over Lucy's bedroom letting her know it was time to get up. Lucy had always loved mornings because it meant it was a new day.

Lucy decided it was time to get ready for the day so she slipped on her usual rather plain yet pretty blue dress. She then went down to the chicken coop to do her usual duty of collecting the eggs.

"Morning Lucy!"

"Morning Leo!"

Lucy continued her way to the kitchen with a smile on her face humming a rather sweet melody. After she got to the kitchen Lucy put on an apron and grabbed a pot. She filled the pot with water from the well and started to boil it. Though Taurus was the cook Lucy figured since her father worked and so did everyone else she should a little too.

"Miss Lucy I'll take over that your father requests your presence in the dining room."

"Alright I'm on my way."

Lucy took off her apron and merrily made her way to the dining room. After she opened the door she quickly gave her father a peck on the cheek and took her usual seat.

"Well someone's in a good mood today." Jude pointed out.

"I most certainly am."

"What's with the especially chipper moon today."

"Oh nothing, I just feel happy today."

Jude was about to say something when Capricorn came in with their breakfast. The food as usual was quite delicious but now Jude had to wait to tell Lucy some news. After they were finished with breakfast Jude finally got the courage to say what he had to say.

"Lucy could I speak with you."

"Of course father." Lucy answered rather curious as to the prompting of this talk.

"Do you remember how on my recent travels my encounters with the Lord Rouge Cheney."

"Yes, the head of the merchant guild on the northern side of Fiore?"

Lucy was rather confused as to where all this was going.

"Well recently the man died, but left his wife and two daughters. So I decided to marry her and I would love to know your thoughts on that."

While all this was rather big news to Lucy and she didn't quite know how to feel about it, Lucy knew she needed to put on a smile if it meant her father's happiness.

"If this is what makes you happen than I am perfectly happy with your decision."

"Oh Lucy, I'm so happy you can support my decision believe me this woman is wonderful so I'm sure you will get along fine!" Jude said with a fake smile as he went over and hugged his daughter.

You see the real reason why Jude was marrying this woman was for Lucy's sake. She had grown up without a mother for most of her life now and while Jude had done fine on his own there were something's he simply couldn't teach her but another woman could. So to both help Lucy and this now lonely woman he would marry her.


	3. Step Family

One week later

Jude and the Lady Cheney had decided to get a simple marriage license from the local pastor. Neither of their children attend figuring it was so simple why should they over complicate things. Shortly however Jude brought them to their home.

Lucy knew they were coming soon and was having the house cleaned as to please her father. She was personally in charge of making sure that everything was in place for this woman was one of fine taste and Lucy wanted to at least impress her for her father's sake of course.

"Virgo is everything in place for their arrival?"

"Yes princess."

Lucy then went outside.

"Gem! Mini! Are the Gardens all primped?"

"Yes Miss Lucy." Both said at the same time.

They had a talent for such things as well as finishing each other's sentences it was a bit creepy at times but must be just a twin thing. It was then Lucy heard the carriage coming.

"Places everyone they're here."

Everyone one lined up in the doorway and prepared themselves to meet their new mistresses. Lucy was up in front in her usual simple blue dress it wasn't her nicest gown but it was something she worry practically every day. So she figured she should appear before her mstepfamily as she is.

The carriage rolled up to the front door and out came her father who opened the door in front of Lucy. Out of it came a very slender, tall, and curvy woman who had long black hair, red lips, striking green eyes, and wore a very slimming blue gown. Jude took the woman's hand and lead her over to Lucy.

"Lucy may I introduce you to Lady Minerva Cheney."

"How do you do my dear."

"Well, Miss Cheney." Lucy said as she curtsied respectfully.

Minerva smiled but only because she liked it when others were beneath her.

"Sorano! Yukino! Come and meet your new sister."

It was then a tall elegant looking young woman came out with long white hair, a dress that looked like it was made of angel feathers, and a proud rather stuck up expression on her face. Then came a smaller pretty girl with short white hair, a simpler white dress, and a softer yet more serious expression on her face.

"So you're Lucy it's so nice to meet you." Sorano said with an almost sarcastic tone.

"It's nice to meet you too." Lucy responded timidly.

"It is admirable to make your acquaintance miss Lucy." Yukino said quite seriously.

"I guess it's admirable to see you too." Lucy responded not quite knowing how to react.

"Well how about I give you ladies a tour of our home" Jude offered.

"That would be nice." Minerva responded.

Jude took the fine lady's hand and started to lead her and her daughters about. However contrary to what he thought would happen they kept making commenting on how the house was underdone or shabby. Lucy felt herself cringing the entire time baffled by the fact these people came in and started to judge her home. But she had to keep a smile on, she promised her father she approved of the marriage and her mother to always have kindness in her heart.

A day after the rather uncomfortable introduction Minerva had decided to hold a party to celebrate her new marriage. It was a rather rowdy party with plenty of drinking, gambling, cards, and other things. Lucy had decided to stay rather distant from the party and read her book but then saw her father in his office packing.

"You're going already?" Lucy asked sadly.

"Unfortunately my dear I must."

"But you've barely been back even a day."

"I know but a matter of utmost importance has come up."

"Alright but please be back soon."

"I will try my best my star, but while I'm gone your sister's have asked for things such as golden jewelry and diamonds what is it you would like my dear."

"I would like….. the first smooth stone you pass so the weight of it will remind you to come back to me." Lucy said this causing her to come to tears.

She rushed into her father's loving arms as he tried to comfort her.

"My dear I will always come back to you and-"

It was then Minerva was listening in as she came looking for Jude.

"So is your mother though not physically she is here in spirit."

"I miss her."

"As do I my dear but we must always remember to keep her in our hearts. Now while I'm gone I need you to be good to you stepmother and sisters while I'm gone as trying as they may be."

"I will."

"I'll be back soon my darling just know that I love you." Jude said as he hugged Lucy and kissed her on the forehead.

A streak of jealousy had just grown in Minerva and when she was jealous she would do cruel things.


	4. Fathers away

The last of Jude's things were packed into the carriage meaning it was soon going to be time for him to leave soon.

"Goodbye my darlings, I will try to do my best to come back soon but until then I hope you all can get along." Jude said as he kissed Minerva on the cheek.

"Until then we will simply have to survive without your presence." Miner giggled affectionately.

Jude tried to hug everyone but Sorano was very cold to him while Yukino was rather shy. However the one who would never deny him of affection, Lucy, have him the world's largest hug. With that Jude waved goodbye and rode off on his journey.

Lucy felt a wave of sadness hit her as small tears came from her eyes. She felt so lonely now that her father was gone and honestly didn't know what to do.

It was then Minerva called Lucy to sit with her. Lucy for a moment put her head on Minerva's shoulder to release her tears. However Minerva quickly swept her head off and gave her a handkerchief.

"Now now no more tears." She said rather quietly and seriously.

"Of course Miss Cheney." Lucy sniffed.

"Now there's no need to call me that… Madam will do." Minerva said with a wicked smile.

Lucy was rather confused as to what this woman was going at but decided to put it aside. It was then Sorano came rushing over to the both of them.

"Mother! There is not enough room for my things there has got to be a bigger room!" She complained loudly and snootily.

"Oh I'm sure we can find something my dear."

"Well besides yours and fathers room mine is the biggest room so maybe you would like to share-"

"To give it to Sorano why Lucy that's so kind of you." Minerva said as she interrupted.

"Well I guess that could also work. So then I guess I'll take the guest-"

"The attic."

"What the attic?"

"Well why not, of course just until I redecorate and renovate some of the rooms."

"Ok I guess that works?"

"Oh Lucy you're such a gem just make sure to get your things out of there quickly." Sorano said with a candidly fake smile.

"Ok then I guess I'll get going on that."

Lucy finally got all her stuff up to the drafty attic after about two hours with no help from anyone.

"Huuuh well at least I have this place all to myself with no stepfamily in sight." Lucy said breathily.

It was then rustling came from a pile of things in the attic. Out from the pile came a white mouse with a long orange nose.

"Plue!" Lucy yelled excitedly.

Plue scurried over to Lucy quickly.

"Oh Plue I wondered were you had been hiding all this time."

Plue was a house mouse Lucy had rescued from a trap when she was little girl he was practically her loyal pet after all these years.

"So I see you take refuge here to." Lucy said knowing how much already Sorano hated mice.

"Well we have each other and I doubt we will have to stay here for long. Father won't stand for me being here he'll give me my room back I'm sure of it when he returns."

Meanwhile Sorano and Minerva were listening downstairs to Lucy's conversation thinking she was mad for speaking to absolute no one.

Over the next few months Lucy continued with her life as usual though having to deal with the ever princessy and bratty Sorano whom was clearly the favorite. Though she didn't mind Yukino while she was typical distant she was still much less loud and not bratty in the least, plus she could tell she wasn't given nearly as much as her sister.

However there was this one day that seemed rather odd to Lucy. Sorano was trying on broaches the most extravagant and expensive of course. There they went spending her father's hard earned money, but besides the point. As she was trying stuff on in their living room Minerva could see Lucy's clear looks of distaste and decided to try something. Minerva had a plate of biscuits on the table next to her and she 'accidentally' knocked them to fall off. Acting helpless for a moment Lucy went over and picked up the plate something Virgo would usually do but was off for her own personal reasons.

Over the next few months these 'incidents' kept happening causing Lucy to do more work much to the protests of all the workers whose job was to do these things. Minerva even kept Lucy from a few of her lessons with work which the rather timid Aries would speak up again to the best of her ability, usually having Leo speak up for her. Though the one Minerva would always make absolute enveloped with rage was Aquarius with all her outrageous demands.

Luckily Jude was coming back today which made everyone unbelievably excited. Lucy spent the whole preparing for his return making sure everything was in place.

It was evening when they finally heard a knock on the door. Lucy ran to the door and ripped it open.

"Father!" Lucy yelled out as she opened the door.

However when she opened it her father wasn't there but one of the people that operated the carriage he used.

"Sir Jean-Luc what are you doing here where's my father?" Lucy asked rather surprised.

It was then Minerva and her daughters came in.

"We were coming back and your father took ill along the way. We tried everything but to no avail and you're father...died." Jean-Luc said quite tearfully.

It was then Lucy felt herself shatter she couldn't think couldn't move. This wasn't happening this couldn't be happening how could her father be dead.

Minerva felt as if she had been duped all this time she had been living this glamorous life only to have it disappear before her eyes.

"Your did however leave this for you."

Jean-Luc then pulled out a smooth stone from his pocket and gave it to Lucy.

"What about my jewelry." Sorano asked

"And my diamonds." Yukino asked as well.

"Don't you see that none of that matters! What are we going to do we're in ruin!" Minerva yelled as she stormed off.

Lucy distraughtly turned her head back to Jean-Luc.

"I thank you for bringing this I'm sure it was a great trouble. Good bye." Lucy said tearfully as she started to close the door.

"Your welcome miss Lucy and you should know your father was a wonderful man who only spoke of you and your mother as he died. Goodbye miss Lucy"

With that Lucy shut the door and broke down in tears on the floor stroking the smooth stone in her hand.


	5. Cinderella

It was clear that they couldn't live the way they were anymore so luxuries were taken. Minerva dismissed the household for they simply couldn't afford to pay all of them. Everyone was so sad to leave Lucy this little girl whom they had seen grown up all her life. However they were more than happy to leave this new stepfamily for they clearly had only respect for those who were at their level and higher.

Now since the entire staff was gone Lucy was forced to do all the work every dish, every floor, every piece of clothing, just about every chore imaginable was given to her. However it was something that kept her busy and distracted so maybe it was something that was good for her at the moment.

After she was done with her work it would be almost midnight and would sometimes be so cold sleeping up in her attic that it would be dangerous. So in order to keep warm Lucy would have to sleep by the dying embers of the fire in the kitchen.

The next morning Lucy woke up suddenly to the usual ringing bells her step family would use to call her to her work.

Minerva waited impatiently at the table.

"I thought breakfast was ready."

"It's almost madam the eggs are simply icing right now."

"Honestly after all I've done you still manage to make nothing but excuses for you short comings."

"What is that dirt on your face?" Sorano asked disgusted.

"What?"

Lucy went to a nearby mirror and saw the dark dusty spots all over her face.

"I believe it's ash from the fireplace." Yukino said timidly.

"Oh clean yourself up you're already lazy with your work." Minerva said rudely.

A few minutes later Lucy finished the eggs and brought them as well as the rest of the breakfast to everyone setting up four plates on the table.

"And who is this for is there someone we weren't aware of?"

"Well it's my plate of course."

"So the little Cinderella thinks she can join us for breakfast as an equal." Sorano said quite vindictively.

"Oh Sorano you're too clever." Minerva laughed.

Lucy had never felt so embarrassed in her own home before.

"Now how about you go back to the kitchen Lucy or should I say Cinderella!" Minerva said very rudely.

Lucy felt unbelievably hurt and knew she just had to leave. She took her plate and food and went downstairs to the kitchen. As she was about to set the plate of food on the mini table in there it slipped from her hands and crashed to the floor. As she shakily picked up the pieces of the shattered plate she looked into the reflective surface. They were right Lucy Heartfillia was no longer there but only the cinder girl meant to be ordered around. Lucy broke down in tears knowing very well this was going to be her life for a very long time.

Two years later

The morning bell rung from the tower in the town square signaling it was time for Lucy to get up. Begrudgingly Lucy arose laying down the last book her father ever gave The Guidance of The Stars that she read that night and started to get ready for the day. Lucy was now a beautiful woman who had all the appearance and intelligence of her mother.

She put on her worn dress, apron, and shoes and started her list of things she has to do. She cleaned the kitchen, then swept the house, prepared breakfast, the work never ended. Since it was morning none of her stepfamily was up to berate her about stopping with her nonstop work Lucy looked out the window and looked over the land. A few miles away was the town her house was just outside of and most importantly a little farther away was the palace. It was somewhere Lucy had always dreamed of seeing one day due to its beauty. Unbeknownst to her was the fact that she would be able to visit there very soon.


	6. The Prince

At the palace was the crowned and soul prince of Fiore Natsu. He was known to be quite rash and impulsive but also kind and joyful. At the moment he was in his father the king Igneel's bedroom arguing with him.

"I don't get why I have to marry before I'm king I can rule by myself."

"Because I want to see this kingdom well set off before I step down." Igneel said as a doctor was examining him.

He had recently had some health problems which concerned Natsu and after weeks and weeks of begging finally got his father to see a doctor.

"We must not forget you must marry a Princess. The more power we gain the more presidency the Dragneel name shall have and you can honorable take on your father's title of The Dragon King." The Duke Jose said as he entered the king's bedroom.

While Fiore was a regularly peaceful country one did not want to face them if war ever broke out. For as as the duke said Igneel was known as the Dragon King. This was because Igneel's War tactics and fighting style were as furious and fire based as a dragon.

"I know Duke Porla as you have mentioned several times." Natsu said rather annoyed.

"I only seek to strengthen this kingdom." Jose said as he bowed respectively.

"And I only seek this kingdoms and your safety." Igneel's chimed in.

If there was one thing cared about more than anything it was Natsu's safety. This was mainly because when Natsu was a baby the king of Alvarez Zeref kidnapped him and threatened to kill him. Igneel did all that he could to get his son back and nearly lost him. Needless to say since then Igneel has become a little overprotective of his son.

It was then the doctor examining Igneel stopped.

Natsu noticed this and spoke to the doctor "well what's wrong?"

The doctor just uncomfortably looked at the king and prince. Igneel then just raised his hand in understanding.

"If it takes that long to say it I already know the answer."

Natsu felt himself freeze up as he caught onto what his father was saying.

"How how long do you think he has?"

"I would say he has a few weeks maybe a month at most."

Natsu could feel himself clench with anger at the fact he could do nothing to help his father. It was then Igneel put his hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"It's alright my son we all must go in our time and for the time being we must focus on preparing you to rule this kingdom."

Natsu calmed down and agreed with his father knowing it was important to focus on their kingdom right now. Meanwhile the Duke Porla was celebrating in his head for everything was coming into place so he could increase his own position.

A few minutes later Natsu was walking through hallways of the palace until he got to the stables. There awaiting him was a group of soldiers, the Duke Porla, and his three advisors and friends Gray, Sting, and Gajeel.

"My lord we await your command to start the hunt." Duke Porla said trying to suck up.

It was then Natsu went up to his horse Happy who oddly enough was blue and at times acted more like a cat than a horse. Happy neighed at Natsu's return excited to go for a ride. All the others soldiers and royal court members then mounted their horses and off they went.


	7. A Chance Meeting

Lucy was riding off on her horse Michelle to get groceries in town the only time she truly could feel happy since it mean she wasn't in the house with her cruel stepfamily. Lucy loved her horse for it was a gift she received from both her mother and father when she was six. She had become quite the rider with all the training she received and found it to be quite therapeutic.

Today Lucy decided to take a shortcut through the orchards that cut right through the royal hunting grounds after hearing it was the slowest way to the town. After all the slower and longer a path was the less time she would have to be at home, and more time her stepfamily would be helpless after clearly doing no housework of any kind all their lives.

Just as she was halfway through the path Lucy heard the neighing of horses and and loud clapping of hooves. It was then a very large stag came in front of her causing Michelle to stand up in fright. Lucy managed to calm her down and stared straight into the stags eyes. In them she saw a similar soul of someone who was barely living. Lucy could hear the trumpet behind the stag and realized it was being hunted. Lucy knew what she had to do for this poor creature.

"Go! You need to get out of here, I'll lead them off just go!" Lucy said as she used her arm to motion what direction for the stag to run to.

The stag got the hint and ran off. Lucy however started charging when she saw a rider on a blue horse with pink hair clearly this man was insane. Lucy grabbed a branch off a tree and got ready to swing. When Lucy got within distance she swung the branch at the pink haired maniac knocking him off his horse.

"Ohhhh" Natsu groaned as he tried to get back up.

Lucy dismounted her horse and started to run at Natsu and gathered the apples around her. She then proceeded to throw them at Natsu.

"How dare you chase that poor creature!" Lucy shouted as she threw.

"What did he ever do to you!"

Natsu tried to dodge the apples but this girl clearly had a good arm. Eventually Natsu was able to grab a branch from the ground and started to deflect the apples. Eventually they both got tired of it and stopped.

"Ok are we good now." Natsu said as he breathed heavily.

"Sure, but please tell me why were you chasing that creature?" Lucy said as she breathed heavily as well.

"Well I'm afraid I'm required, that is sort of the purpose of a hunt."

"Well I don't think it's right."

"How so is it not our right to feed on animals?"

"While I'm not saying animals aren't there to fed upon they don't deserve to be chased around for sport."

"I guess you do make quite a point but I don't know how much I can do even though-"

It was then Natsu wanted to see how she would listen to him if she still didn't know he was the prince.

"I'm just a simple apprentice nothing more."

He wasn't exactly lying after all a prince was just an apprentice king.

Lucy found his way of putting what he was rather odd but Lucy loved apprentices.

"You're an apprentice that wonderful and something I personally find to be quite an accomplishment. What kind of an apprentice are you."

"Well...one in the… political field." Natsu stuttered quite nervously.

"Huu I'm sure that's exciting."

It was then they heard the sound of hooves thundering towards them. They both figured it was the hunting party coming. Lucy went quickly to her horse and mounted it again.

"It was very nice to meet you mr.?"

"Natsu"

"Well I hope you all the best Natsu but please promise me you won't let them hurt him."

"I will try my best miss."

With that Lucy rise off and away from the prince. It was then Natsu's horse Happy nudged him forward causing him to remember.

"Oh wait what's your name!" Natsu called out all too late for she was out of sight.

If there was one other thing Natsu was it was forgetful he sometimes couldn't even remember basic things such as polite questions sometimes. It was then Gray came up behind Natsu.

"Hey Natsu you alright?" Gray asked as he noticed Natsu was rather distracted.

"Yeah fine." Natsu said as he got out of his daze.

Natsu really wished he had gotten that girls name now how could he even have a chance at finding her. Natsu then mounted Happy and was ready to be off.

Two hours later

"We should have captured the stag." Jose complained.

They were walking down the hallways of the palace.

"Well I decided we shouldn't, I felt it was cruel to chase him about for sport." Natsu responded.

"Well now we look weak to anybody who hears about this!"

"Duke Porla if our prince says we are not to chase a creature out of cruelty then we shall respect his wishes." Sting told the Duke firmly knowing all too well the Dukes feelings of the prince.

The Duke simply grumbled, being shut down by a simple advisor.

They all went to the king's throne room.

"Is there something you wish to tell me son?" Igneel asked rather confused why Natsu was back so quickly.

"I believe I have found the one I want to marry." Natsu said quite confidently and sure of himself.

"That's wonderful who is she?"

Igneel guessed there must have been a Princess passing through their land and Natsu ran into her.

"She's a girl I met in the forest."

"Wait what! Natsu we talked about this you have to marry a princess."

"But dad why marry someone who doesn't know about our customs and ways when I could marry someone who does and could help improve us."

"How many properties does this girl you met in the forest, how much money could she bring into the kingdom, what can she bring into our army, do you even know her name?" Jose asked snarkily knowing the princes forgetful nature.

"Well no I don't know her name."

"Just as I thought so this we shall continue with what was always the plan. You will marry a princess and expand our kingdom, in fact why don't we host a ball. Well invite all of those of royal blood and you can have your pick of them as your bride."

The duke's plan was finally coming to tuition he would soon be on top.

"I believe that is a very fine plan Duke Porla a ball we shall have where in which my done shall find a bride." Igneel said as he cordially nodded.

It was then Natsu had a thought.

"Fine then but I say we invite the people of this kingdom as well. As to bring unity to not just me and my choice of bride but also the people."

"It's agreed then a princess bride for the prince and a ball of unity and celebration for the people." Jose quickly said hoping to just get the prince married so he could get to the top faster.

It was then the king and duke started to get things ready for the ball. Natsu then turned around and started towards the door. However Gajeel quickly came up to the prince.

"So this ball is just for the people you say." Gajeel asked very sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Gajeel it's nothing beyond trying to bring the people." Natsu responded defensively.

"Yay sure."

Gajeel was quite correct, Natsu put this addition to the ball for the people but mostly to see the girl he met again.


	8. Breaking Point

Meanwhile Lucy was walking through the market shopping for groceries with Virgo. Licy had ran into her and was so happy to see Virgo again after such a long time.

"I don't get why you stay there with them when they treat you so terribly." Virgo said in her usual tone.

"Well it was mother and father's house and I intended to keep it for them even though I may it be welcomed by Minerva, unless it means I'm there to clean."

After a few minutes suddenly one of the kingdoms announcers Jason came up to the podium in the middle of the town square.

"Citizens of the town of Magnolia and country of Fiore I have come to announce to you that a ball is going to be held at the palace three days from today so that the prince may choose a bride from the royals invited to attend."

Everyone started to whisper.

"However thanks to the prince, he has requested that all the people of this kingdom be invited. All that be required is suitable attire and you may attend the ball."

There were great cries of excitement from the people cheers at the fact they may attend one of the greatest events that everyone wanted to go to. Lucy however was only feeling excited for this was an opportunity to see her apprentice friend. She said goodbye to Virgo and ran to horse and raced back home.

Lucy slammed the door open and ran to her step family to tell the news.

"The Prince is throwing a ball and he's invited all the citizens to it as well."

All of them gasped excluding Yukino knowing exactly who all this would be about.

"Mother I could be!"

"Yes my dear you and the prince will be our way of getting out of this financial situation. Now we must get to the seamstress before everyone else does."

"I'm sure it will all be so grand I'm so excited." Lucy said ecstatically.

"Why do you sound like you're going." Minerva asked rather confused.

"Well all in the kingdom are invited to attend."

"Oh there is no way you're going."

"What but why!"

"I can't have you go and embrace Sorano it simply wouldn't be right. You're just so dirty and unworthy to be in the presence of royalty."

Lucy once again felt discouraged but was determined to get to the ball to see her friend.

"There must be something I can do I only want to see my friend."

"You have a friend who an apprentice." Sorano said venomously.

"Well yes actually."

"I don't care if your "friend" is a dishwasher you are not-"

It was then an idea hit Minerva.

"Well now that I think about it."

"What!? What is it?"

"Well I suppose if you manage to clean the house and get all the work done that day you may be able to go."

"Oh thank you Madam I'll make sure this house is very clean these next two days so I don't have to much to do!" Lucy told them excitedly as she ran off.

"The poor cinder girl thinks she's going to the ball with us how adorable!" Sorano laughed quite hard.

"Yes very funny, but come we must go to the seamstress hurry lets go!" Minerva yelled.

Two days went by very quickly and Lucy was hard at work making sure everything was clean. It was nearly midnight and she had made it so that she would only have to do her daily chores and then could get ready for the ball. Luckily getting a dress was not going to be a problem she was going to use something she knew was specifically for her.

Lucy woke up the next morning in horror, the kitchen was a complete mess, there was dust everywhere, things were broken, there was hardly a clean thing in sight.

Lucy got straight to work having a good idea who would do this to her.

A few hours later

"How can there be not a single seamstress available in all of this forsaken country?!" Sorano yelled angrily as she bursted through the door.

Minerva and Yukino followed quickly through the door.

"I don't see why I matters if we get new dresses I mean we have plenty of our own." Yukino said shyly.

"I deserve to be the princess not some royal whore!" Sorano yelled angrily as she got in her sister's face.

"Now dear calm down." Minerva said calmly.

It was then a thought popped into her head.

"Wait a minute I do believe I have something, come we must be very quiet about this."

Minerva led the girls to an old bed chamber and went straight to a trunk. She opened it and pulled out a sleek and shiny silver dress. It had intricate beading around the chest area and detailed handiwork around the leaves and ends of the also had a silver belt with what appeared to be moonstones all along it.

"Ooooh it's perfect absolutely divine." Sorano said rather amazed.

"You'll never believe me but it's meant to be Lucy's dowry for her wedding." Minerva practically chuckled.

"Cinderella married, to who the chimney sweep." Sorano said quite spitefully.

"Well wouldn't Lucy want to wear it to the ball I mean it is hers?" Yukino asked.

"What use would she have for it she's not going?" Minerva responded.

"Well didn't you invite her to go with us?"

It was then Lucy just so happen to be walking by.

"Oooh believe me she won't be going with us."

"Oh I'll look absolutely divine in this dress!" Sorano expressed happily.

"What are you doing with my mother's dress!?" Lucy yelled as she walked in angrily.

"Oh simply giving it to Sorano after all you'll have no use for it especially with the little surprise I left for you this morning."

"You did that! I can't believe you and the fact that you would defile my mothers dress! Uuugghh you've done many things I hate but this is unforgivable!"

"So you think you can speak to me your mother that way?"

"Oh believe me that is only the tip of the iceberg and just so you know I never have considered you my mother." Lucy growled angrily.

"Well I don't care, either way that dress is going to be worn by Sorano tonight."

"I would rather die in the most painful way possible a thousand times than see my mother's dress put to shame by that whore!" Lucy yelled with rage.

"How dare you call me that you dirty, motherless, idiotic, cinder girl!" Sorano yelled at Lucy.

That was the last straw and with absolute fury Lucy punched Sorano in face knocking her over the bed behind her.

"I've had it with for the last time!" Lucy screamed having had enough of this pseudo family.

Lucy ran after Sorano causing her to run and scream in terror with the dress in her hands.

"You are about to get two years worth of payback Sorano!"

Lucy chased her about the house until they reached the living room in which she grabbed Sorano's hair and pulled her to the ground.

The two girls wrestled both ready to draw blood from one another. Each received a blow to the stomach and other sensitive areas. After a few minutes of fighting they saw the coveted silver dress on the floor. They both jumped for the dress each grabbing a sleeve.

"You will not take this it never was and never will be yours!" Lucy yelled.

"You don't deserve this even if your wretched mother wanted you to have it!"

They both seethed with anger as the tugged at the dress. They kept going until, suddenly a rip tore right down the middle of the dress up to the beginning of the skirt.

"You ruined it!" Sorano yelled.

"Better ruined than on you, you ungrateful, awful, hellacious, greedy, selfish, little b-!"

It was then Lucy felt herself being grabbed from behind. She looked behind her and saw a big man grabbing and restraining her. She tried to fight back but was otherwise detained.

"I see you have met Elfman we hired him to keep you here and to make sure you don't sneak off to the ball but I guess we should just keep you in your room now."

Minerva then signaled Elfman to bring her upstairs.

As he practically dragged her upstairs Lucy tried to get him to stop.

"Please you know this is wrong you don't have to listen to her!"

"I'm sorry kid but I got two sisters and all of us have got to make money to get by."

With that Lucy was locked up in the attic sobbing over the fate of those around her and herself.


	9. The Guidance of The Stars

The stepfamily had gone into town and brought three very fine gowns they had luckily found. Sorano's was a white gown with blue sashes up and down the skirt draping it like curtains, the torso was blue and finely detailed with pearls, feathers, and golden halos, with long draping blue sleeves, and to top it off a pair of small angel wings on the back. She had her hair flowing down and wore a large silver Indian headpiece that draped the back of her hair with rows of diamonds.

Yukino wore a seafoam green gown that had feathery fringe over the edges of the dress and had intricate gold detailing all over the gown. She wore a simple golden circlet on her head as well as a blue rose.

Minerva was in a slim dark purple laced gown that had a sear lace cape and high cowl as well as yellow claws that lined the sides of her dress. She also had a white tiger shale and wore a simple dark purple feather in her dark black hair.

Lucy watched sadly as they rode off in their carriage. She couldn't believe they got the best of her, before her mother died she promised to be kind and to show it to all even if they were cruel. She felt so ashamed she had just broken her promise to her mother and now she was most likely going to rot in this room for the rest of her life as punishment. A few minutes passed by and as she cried Lucy noticed a faint glow coming from the other side of the room. She turned her head to find it was none other than her book, it was shining light through the keyhole that locked it. She walked cautiously towards it unsure of what it meant. She saw the cover seemed to become like a real night sky and she didn't know why but she felt like she should open the book. It sounded completely crazy and stupid but she felt like she had to open it.

Lucy took the key which she liked to keep around her neck and stuck it in the keyhole then turned it. Almost immediately after she unlocked the book bursted opened and shot out a beam of blue light. After a few seconds the light died down to reveal a constellation floating over the book. Then right before her eyes the constellation started to take the form of a beautiful woman. She was a lot shorter than Lucy, had long blond hair, a small pair of sparkling wings, a beautiful golden tiara, and a large and glittering pink gown . She also had a glittering golden wand and very warm smile.

"Hello my name is Mavis." The Fairy said.

"Hi my name is-" Lucy responded nervously.

"Lucy"

"How did you know my name?"

"I've seen you grow up I'm bound to know your name."

"Oh so how did you get here, were you trapped in the book all this time."

"No my dear, do you remember what you father said when he gave you this book?"

"He said that it could come in handy when least expected."

"What he left out though is also to those who deserve it and you my dear have show kindness in the cruelest of places, been devoted to those that scorn you, and loving to all those who have cared for you. Thus, you my dear have earned the guidance of the stars and summoned me."

"But I was so unkind to Sorano earlier and did terrible things."

"My dear we all have breaking points, we all can only take so much cruelty before it's too much."

Lucy felt so happy someone was actually kind to her and offering her help. She immediately ran up and hugged the fairy and received one in return.

"Now my dear we really must get going you don't have very much time."

"What do you mean?"

"For the ball of course, you wouldn't want to miss that would you."

"But how are we even going to get out of here with the guard outside."

"Allow me to take care of that."

They both went to the door and opened it to find the guard sitting right next to the it.

"Hey what are you doing- how did you get in here."

Elfman stared at the fairy before him with a mix of confusion and wonder. Mavis did the same and saw into his soul seeing all the strife and worry he was filled with. Elfman then snapped out of it.

"Look I hate to do this but you have to leave I can't let this girl leave. Please just listen I've got people who need me and if I don't get paid then we're screwed."

Mavis then put her hand on Elfman's shoulder.

"I know it's hard but if you help us out then I promise you that you and your sisters will be just fine."

Elfman thought for a moment about his older and younger sister and made a decision.

"Alright but you better keep your promise."

"I always do." Mavis said as she tapped her wand on his head causing golden glitter to go all over and sink into him.

Elfman felt different but decided to ignore it.

With that all resolved the three went down stairs and out to the garden.

"Let me see hmmmmm."

The small fairy observed the garden and began to think about what she needed. It was then something popped into her mind as she saw a rather odd white mouse with an orange nose.

"Plue what are you doing out here your house mouse not a garden mouse."

Lucy picked up Plue.

"Aww that's exactly what we need! Lucy do think you could lead me to your mouse cage."

"Umm sure?" Lucy said rather confused as to why she wanted to see her mouse cage.

Lucy went back inside with Mavis to the mouse trap. They then took it outside, it was filled with about five mice.

"Alright now that that's out here let's work some magic."

With that Mavis waved her wand over the cage and produced the same golden glitter. Within seconds they both watched as the mice turned into six glorious white horses the one with an orange nose, being Plue, who was now head of the horse mice.

"Now we need something for a carriage hmmm."

The fairy looked round and round until she saw the perfect item for what she wanted to do. It was none other than a great big orange pumpkin. It was flatter than the usual pumpkin but much wider with a twisted root on top.

"This right here will do quite nicely."

"The pumpkin?"

With that Mavis waved her wand and shot golden glitter at the pumpkin. Immediately it started to grow the vines grew long and started to make wheels. Then it started to turn gold and looked like a very round carriage. By the end of the transformation it looked like a very ornate and beautiful golden carriage.

Lucy was in absolute awe, she couldn't believe this was all happening before her eyes.

"Now you need someone to drive the carriage hmmmm how about you."

She pointed her wand towards Elfman.

"Wait me?"

"Yes you."

"But I-"

"I can see into your heart and see a very kind and protective man who will get Lucy to and from the ball safely."

"Alright if your sure I'll do it."

"Good but first let's get you into something a bit more appropriate."

Mavis then waved her wand and her golden glitter started to swirl around Elfman. His tattered clothing became a golden and blue paisley suit, a blue sash went across his chest, and a matching great big and long suit coat with fleece all around the edges. Then to top it all off a simple captains hat appeared on his head.

"Wow I've never been dressed up so nice, but I won't let that distract me from doing my job Miss." Elfman said as tipped his hat to the fairy.

"I know you will, now go on you both don't have much time."

"Wait but Miss Mavis my clothes they aren't exactly ball worthy."

Lucy motioned to herself.

"Oh ooh! I almost forgot about that." Mavis said a bit embarrassed.

"Well lets see what do we want to do here."

Mavis started circling around Lucy trying to come up with a design especially for her. It was then Lucy had an idea.

"Wait a second!"

Lucy ran into the house to grab one more thing. After a few minutes she came back with her mother's dress which was torn by her and Sorano.

"Just mend this up a bit and I'm ready."

"Hmmm it's pretty but do you mind if I change it?"

"Not at all I just want to know my mother is with me for this."

"Of course dear, now hand me the dress." Mavis said very sweetly.

Lucy handed the dress over to the fairy excited for what she was going to do.

Mavis put the dress carefully on the ground and took a deep breath. She then waved her wand and the dress turned into a cluster of stars. She then conducted them like a conductor of an orchestra towards Lucy. They began to swirl around her causing her to spin as well. The little stars then started to go into her causing her clothing to change as blue magical glitter started to swirl around her. Her sleeves disappeared as her tattered top started to shape around her torso. It then became a sweetheart neckline made of blue silk satin and jewels covered it to make it look like a star filled sky. It was then two four inch straps that started just below her shoulder came from the top, they had seven cascading folds each with a row of diamonds that went all around the strap. Her skirt became organza and became floor length. It then grew as wide as a large ball gown skirt would be. It also had two peplums on the sides of it made of tulle. A few small jewels were also placed about the skirt causing it to sparkle a bit.

Her long blond hair then started to style itself. First it made a small bump at the top, then some of it made a braid under the bump which separated it from the rest of the hair that was still down. It was then the rest of it was made into large curls which reached the middle of her back. It was all topped off by a small diamond tiara on top of her head.

Lucy was absolutely astounded by the dress it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever worn.

"It's so beautiful thank you so much!"

Lucy ran over and hugged Mavis excitedly.

"You're very welcome and I'm so glad you like it. But come on you must be on your way you don't have much time."

They all ran over to the carriage and Elfman opened the door for Lucy but just before she got in Mavis noticed something.

"Stop! What are those?" Mavis asked as she pointed her wand at Lucy's feet.

"Their just my everyday shoes."

"You don't have anything better?"

"Does it really matter no one will see them?"

"No no while I prefer to go barefoot myself I do know something perfect for you feet."

Lucy stepped down from the carriage and took off the shoes she was wearing.

Mavis then waved her wand and golden glitter surrounded her feet. Her feet raised a bit as a pair of transparent shoes appeared on her feet.

"Their glass?"

"Yes, every woman deserves something unique."

And how unique they were they looked like a masterpiece with a glass star on the end of each of the shoes they even looked like they contained stars with how much they sparkled.

"Now off you go Lucy for you shall go to the ball."

Elfman helped Lucy into the carriage and then got to the coach's seat in the front and took the reins.

"Wait befor you leave, there something is something you need to know." Mavis said frantically as she ran to the window in the door of the carriage.

"What is it?"

"While all this magic is very powerful it will all end at Midnight tonight at the last stroke."

"That'll be more than enough time. But wait what about my sisters and stepmother."

"Don't worry I'll make it so they won't recognize you."

Mavis tapped Lucy's face and glitter covered it making it so only her sister's wouldn't recognize her face. With that Lucy was off to the ball.

"May the guidance of the stars be with you always!" Mavis yelled as Lucy drove away.

Lucy waved goodbye to the fairy as she watched her fade into a cluster of stars and return to the book from whence she came. Lucy was ever so thankful towards her and unbelievably excited for the ball where she would hopefully see her friend she met in the forest.


	10. Finding Someone

Everyone was gathered at the palace waiting to be introduced so they could enter the ball. Meanwhile the prince was quite anxious even though it was his idea to to invite the people to the ball who he really wanted to see was the girl from the forest. And you could see that his son was quite distracted so he decided to talk to him.

"What are you thinking about son?"

"Oh nothing dad absolutely nothing." Natsu answered with a nervous laugh.

"Your thinking about that girl again aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Natsu we've talked about this you must marry a princess."

"I know dad."

"Besides you only met her once and in the forest no less."

"Yet you would have me find someone I've only met tonight here."

"At least with that it can assure that this kingdom will prosper, please just do this for me." Igneel said as he hugged Natsu.

"Alright I will dad." Natsu said as he returned the hug.

As Igneel hugged Natsu he couldn't believe that the once rambunctious and wild little tot that he used to hold in his arms was gone. Now in his place was the still quite energetic, strong, brave, and independent prince ready to become king.

"Now I do believe this ball will start soon so I better get to my place."

Igneel separated from his son and walked to his throne. Natsu then started to prepare himself for what he knew would be a long night.

An hour later

Everyone was flooding the entryway to the palace ready to have evening of enjoyment. However Lucy's stepfamily, well more like Minerva and Sorano, were ready to go after the prince.

Meanwhile Sting was at a table full of food knowing fully well that was where he would be spending his evening. It was then Gajeel and Gray came up to him with their wives Juvia and Levy.

"Hey Sting what are doing stuck over here you should be asking one of the women her to join you." Gray told Sting happily.

"I'm good you know that's not really my thing."

"Oh come on you ho of really find a girl believe me a relationship is a lot of work but also a lot of fun." Gajeel chimed in.

"I'll find the right girl when I'm ready thank you very much."

"Oh Sting can you honestly tell me you've never met a girl that truly interests you." Juvia asked.

"None of them have really been my type, besides most are just wanting to get to Natsu when they talk to me."

"Well that's unfortunate but I'm sure you'll find someone." Levy said trying to comfort the lonely advisor.

"Yeah maybe but for now I'll just stick to the food here."

Everyone was shuffling in amazed by the ornate design of the palace and ready to dance the night away. Everyone from the royalty from the farthest reaches of Fiore to the most common was there each one hoping to meet or at least see the prince. However there was one in particular thanks to the Duke that was about to get a personal audience.

"My prince may I introduce to you the princess Evergreen of Croques."

"How do you do my lady."

"Very well thank you I must say I find your little town quite enchanting." Evergreen said very respectfully as she fanned herself.

"Well I hope you don't find our small town to confining."

"Of course not my prince."

Evergreen then turned and walked towards the crowd of people at the ball. Meanwhile the Duke was scheming how he could use this princess to his advantage.

"She is very fine my lord is she not." Jose said quite schemingly.

"I guess you could say that." Natsu said rather confused as to the dukes intent.

Natsu could sense something fishy about the duke's actions having a feeling that they were not for the good of the kingdom.

Meanwhile back at the food table Sting was munching on a chicken leg enjoying himself when he felt like he should turn around for some reason. He turned around and was left speechless, before him sitting alone on a bench was a beautiful girl with short white hair and a seafoam green gown on. His heart pounded and he felt as if the world was turning at an eighth of its speed. He then set down his plate of food and walked over to the girl.

Yukino felt very lonely once again her mother and sister left her behind and probably did even notice. She didn't know what she was doing wrong or what she could do to get her family's affection. She had it once before her father died her sister would be with her, her mother hugged her and loved her, and her father was always quite affectionate to their whole family. Ironically she only felt like she was noticed by Lucy, even though her family treated her cruelly. One thing she could relate to her was that she missed her father terribly and they had both been the apple of the eye of both their fathers.

Suddenly while Yukino was thinking she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up and couldn't believe her eyes, it was a very attractive blond young man. He had kind eyes, a slim frame, and a very sunny disposition.

"Hello miss."

"Hu hu hi." Yukino said quite nervously.

"May I ask what you're doing all alone?"

"I just ended up that way I guess."

"Well would you mind accompanying me this night?"

Sting held out his hand towards her.

"I would love to."

Yukino took the man's hand.

"May I ask what your name is sir?"

"Sting and yours is madame?"

"Yukino"

It was then Yukino smiled, something she hadn't done genuinely in a long time, she could definitely tell this was going to be a lovely night.


	11. The Ball

Lucy had finally arrived at the ball a bit later than everyone else but all that matter was that she was there. Elfman stopped the coach in front of the long and large stairs that lead straight into the palace. He then hopped down from the carriage and opened the door for as well as helping Lucy out of it.

"Are you going to be ok in there?" Elfman asked

"Wait you're not coming?"

"I really shouldn't I'm just the Chauffeur."

"No you should come, you deserve to after all you've done for me. But first I would suggest you take the hat off."

Elfman took it off and smoothed over his clothes. He then hugged Lucy wishing her good luck. And then ran off and went to join the ball promising to be back by midnight.

Lucy stood there before the steps nervous to go to the ball, unsure of what to expect but excited at the same time. A few minutes later Lucy made it up all the steps and came to the doors that went straight into the ballroom.

"Breath, just breath."

Lucy took a breath and knocked on the doors. Almost immediate the doors opened to the grand ballroom.

"Ladies and gentlemen the prince shall now choose someone to take the first dance thus starting the festivities-" an announcer said before he was interrupted by the doors opening.

Everyone's head turned as they saw an unexpected guest walk through the doors. They were all in shock it was girl and she was absolutely beautiful.

Lucy walked gracefully down the stairs and then sat low as she bowed down the grow out of respect. Lucy then rose and continued down the stairs, once she had reached the bottom she saw Natsu.

He was dressed so handsomely and she couldn't believe how attractive he looked at the moment. She walked slowly towards him heart pounding from her nerves, everyone staring at her, stupefied by how beautiful she was. She then came face to face with him and a huge smile spread across her face.

"Mr. Natsu."

"It's you, isn't it ." Natsu said as he bowed.

"Just so." Lucy responded as she curtsied.

"Miss- your highness if I may, may I request you honor me with the first-"

Natsu stopped unable to continue as he was mesmerized by her beauty and presence.

"Dance." Lucy finished for the nervous prince.

"Yes yes would you honor me with the first dance?"

"I would love to."

With that Natsu took Lucy's hand and lead her to the middle of the dance floor. He then put his hand around her waist and pulled her in close causing her heart rate to speed up. They started to dance and Lucy felt so happy as he twirled her around and made her feel as light as air. They went on for quite a few minutes dancing so elegantly no one could take their eyes off them. They eventually came to a stop both bowed/curtsied to one another signaling it was over and that everyone could join in.

They went one to the second dance and those that didn't dance gossiped and wondered as to who this mysterious princess the prince danced with was. Amongst them was Sorano and Minerva who were the most intrigued as to this mystery woman. As they observed her and the prince closely something else even more shocking came into their vision. Yukino dancing with someone and looking happy for once.

"That's Yukino how did she find a partner!" Sorano said rather baffled by the idea of her sister with a man.

As both the mother and daughter kept talking Yukino was having the time of her life. She found someone who respected her who made her happy. Sting felt the same way he found a girl who was as sweet as sugar and had a secret toughness to her, she was perfect.

Meanwhile Stings friends were just as baffled that he had finally found a girl. They were so happy to see their friend filled with so much joy as he lifted and spun this girl around.

Both parties were so distracted by this they didn't even notice their prince slip out of the dance with his partner.

Lucy was rushed excitedly into a private room that was directly next to the ballroom.

"I can't believe it's you and your the prince! I mean I can't believe I didn't see it before. So you're not an apprentice then."

"No not exactly true, I am apprentice in the political field a prince is after all a political position."

"True." Lucy's laughed.

"So you're not even a commoner."

"Well not exactly."

"I knew it, but come on I wanna show you something."

Just as Natsu took Lucy's hand she stopped in front of one of the many portraits in the room. It depicted Natsu in tattered clothing and torn armor on top of a slain dragon sword raised to the sky.

"Did you actually do this?"

"No it was sent to the other kingdoms as a way to entice them. You see since my dad's title is the dragon king they figured they would depicted me as ready to take on that title."

"That's fascinating! Well I must say you do look very handsome, unlike me I look terrible in portraits."

"I'm sure that isn't true absolutely anybody would be honored to paint your portrait."

"Well thank you." Lucy said as she curtsied.

"Now come on I still need to show you something."

Natsu once again took Lucy's hand gently and lead her outside. They walked through the royal gardens until they came to a secret door behind a hedge. Natsu opened it to reveal a very a beautiful garden full of lilies and star like flowers. It was surrounded by a wall of stone all covered with hand painted murals and works of art. In the back was a particularly large one that was a depiction of a much younger king Igneel, the late queen, and a baby Natsu in her arms. Lucy stared at it absolutely mesmerized by its craftsmanship and beauty.

"This was my mother's, you see she loved to paint so she decided to take this part of the garden as her space of inspiration."

Lucy walked around and admired all the beautiful paintings.

"She clearly had quite the talent, I mean all these are absolutely amazing. I can't believe your mother wasn't a famous artist."

"Well to me and my dad she was."

As Lucy looked around she noticed how most of the paintings were of the king and prince.

"You and your father were clearly her muse for her paintings."

It was then Lucy saw a corner with a small mass of colorful smears and a tiny hand print. Next to it painted in squiggly and sloppy letters was Natsu.

"And I suppose this was your little corner of inspiration." Lucy giggled.

"Oh yeah when I was three I took a nack at it, I'm no artist. But Mom and Dad thought it was adorable so they kept it."

"Your Mom sounded like an absolute saint."

"We were quite loved as you can see, but enough about me what are your parents like?"

"Well both of them are dead actually."

"Oh I'm so sorry. He he I actually know the feeling my mom's dead and my dad doesn't have much time." Natsu said rather embarrassed as he scratched his head.

"Oh it's fine and I'm so sorry about your father."

"It's fine he's hopeful going to go peacefully, but besides that continue about your parents."

"They were wonderful my mother was a woman with a heart of gold and my father was a very kind and gentle man. They both taught me great lessons before they died so I at least have something I took from them before they passed."

After she stopped talking she turned around to look at the paintings more closely but she failed to notice the rock in front of her causing her to trip. Natsu luckily was fast enough and caught her. He then helped Lucy back on her feet. As Lucy stood up she began to notice her feet felt kind of awkward. She lifted up her skirt to reveal she only had one shoe on. Lucy panicked and frantically started to look for the slipper.

After a few seconds Natsu noticed something that sparkled a few feet away. He went to it and was amazed to find a dazzling glass slipper. He picked it up and brought it to Lucy causing her to gasp out of happiness.

"May I?" Natsu said as he kneeled down.

Lucy nodded and extended her foot out. Natsu then easily slipped on the glass shoe onto her tiny foot. As he rose up they both looked deeply into each other's eyes and a spark of passion was created. In response they both kissed very lovingly.

Sadly it was cut short by the ringing of the clock striking midnight.

Lucy quickly broke the kiss and felt a small surge of panic.

"I must leave." Lucy said as she turned towards the door.

"What why?"

"It's a long story, but I sadly have to go."

With that Lucy bolted it to the door.

Natsu just stood there stunned for a second unable to comprehend how he just let this wonderful girl run away from him. After a second Natsu snapped out of and started running after her yelling "Wait come back!"


	12. The Chase

Lucy was running as fast she could so she could get to the carriage before it was past midnight. As she ran she could hear Natsu calling to her from behind. She finally got into the ballroom and was having to push her way through all the people. She then felt shocked by what she saw it was Elfman kissing someone. She had light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a very grand green ball gown.

"Elfman come on! We have to go!"

Elfman looked at the clock and felt a surge of panic run through him.

"I'm sorry I've got to go." Elfman said as he left one more powerful kiss on her lips.

Evergreen stood there stunned but absolutely satisfied by her night.

"Thank you for the night, I hope I see you again!" Evergreen said rather excited.

As Lucy kept running with Elfman not far behind her she suddenly felt herself bump into someone. She turned to see she was facing none other than the king Igneel himself.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry your majesty." Lucy said as she curtsied apologetically.

"It's all quite alright my dear." Igneel said as he took her hands and raised her up.

"Your majesty may I tell you something?"

"Of course my dear."

"You need to know how much your son loves you and admires you, please know that."

With that Lucy ran back off to her carriage leaving Igneel stunned yet relieved somehow. She had finally made it to the long and large stairs, that were at the beginning of the palace, and started to run down them. However just as she had made it down halfway she lost her footing. She stumbled and managed not to trip down but lost her shoe. Lucy tried to stop to get her shoe but then saw Natsu.

"Hey wait I still don't even have your name!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy wanted to stop but knew she had to leave, so she took her other shoe off and ran to the carriage. Elfman quickly opened the door and helped her in. He then quickly got to the top and commanded the horses to start running.

As the horses and carriage went quickly away Natsu finally got to the middle of the stairs and slowly picked up the slipper Lucy lost. It was then that Gajeel, Gray, and Duke Porla came up behind him.

"Your majesty are you alright?" The duke asked.

"Yeah just fine, but bring me my horse."

"What why?!"

"I need to go after that girl."

"That would be unwise your majesty who knows what her intentions may be. I will have a squadron chase her down."

With that the Duke ran back up the stairs.

"Honestly Natsu you just had to pick that girl out of all the other ones." Gray said.

"Yes I did."

Elfman was going as fast as he could knowing him and Lucy did not have much time. He then heard what sounded like a horse race coming at him. He turned around and his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the army chasing after them.

"Lucy you better hold on!"

Elfman made the horses go faster as he rushed down the road. After a few crazy twists and turns they managed to shake off the royal army, but that wasn't the last of their troubles. It was now 12:01 and the spell was starting to come undone. The carriage started to change back into a pumpkin, the horses back into mice, and Lucy and Elfman's clothing back to normal. After a few seconds they were once again back to normal the mice all scurried away except Plue who went onto Lucy's shoulder, the carriage a shattered pumpkin, and Lucy was again in rages. However her mother's dress was fixed and in her arms. Lucy hugged the now once again whole and beautiful dress.

"Thank you Mavis."

Both Lucy and Elfman walked down the road and were almost back at the house when they heard a carriage coming up behind them. Both panicked a bit until Elfman picked up Lucy and started to run up the stairs to the attic. He set Lucy down and opened the door to let her back in. Lucy hugged Elfman and thanked him for his help then went back into her room.

As she sat in her room Lucy could hear her stepfamily from down stairs.

"Who was that girl!" Sorano yelled.

"I don't know but she clearly has no class coming both unattended and straight for the prince how simply rude."

As both the mother and daughter yelled on, both Lucy and Yukino smiled dreamily about their lovely nights. After everyone went to bed Lucy took her slipper out and admired it and the memories it help. She then hide it underneath the floorboards in her attic to ensure its safe keeping. She then got ready for bed herself and fell asleep to the dreams of her Prince and her happy night.


	13. Mourning and Confrontation

A few days had passed since the ball and King Igneel's health had declined rapidly. He was now bound to his bed and barely able to move.

It came to be what was Igneel's last day to live and he had called in Natsu to say his goodbyes.

"Natsu are you here son?" Igneel said not having much range of motion in his neck.

"I'm here dad!" Natsu said as he rushed to kneel next to his father's bed side.

"Son I need you to please listen to me."

"Yes dad, what is it?"

"I need you to marry the Princess Evergreen for the sake of this kingdom." He said very weakly.

"Dad I'm afraid I can't do that."

"What if I were to order you to do so."

"If you love me then you know you can't do that. For we shouldn't have to use love to gain power we already have. We must use love to gain a power within ourselves, for that is the purpose of love."

Tears began to stream from Natsu's eyes as his dad's situation truly began to hit him.

"You have at last become your own man my son. For as you said love is used to find strength in oneself not for ulterior motives. Now promise me this one thing."

"Yes Dad."

"Find the one you truly love, this one who couldn't keep a hold of her shoes." Igneel said as he laughed slightly.

Natsu laughed with his father as he took his hand.

"I will dad I will."

"I wish I could've been there with you." Igneel said as he started to cry.

"You will dad you will in spirit at least."

Natsu couldn't help but sob into his father, making him get on top of the bed with his father. Igneel held him in close as he tried to comfort his upset son, hoping he had taught his son well enough that he had everything he needed to rule this kingdom.

That night King Igneel had died peacefully in his sleep and it was now the time for morning. Over those next few days Natsu rarely left his room no amount of consoling from Gajeel, Gray, or Sting could seem to do anything. It seemed that Natsu just needed time to himself to get over his fathers death.

About a week passed and Natsu's time for morning was over for there was a much more pressing task now finding the girl from the ball.

"Your majesty you can't use the beginning of your riegn for this rediculous wild goose chase!" Duke Porla yelled at the prince as he sat on his throne to be lectured.

"Duke Porla as far as I am aware you do not have a say in what I do and do not do as king!"

"You must show this kingdom strength not that of some love spelled schoolboy!"

"You will not speak to our king that way Duke Porla you are far out of line!" Gajeel yelled at Jose.

"Thank you Gajeel that will be all, now as for you Duke Porla what exactly is it you think I should do to show strength?"

"You must marry a princess who came give this large kingdom and empire even more power."

""Let me guess you want him to marry that princess you introduced specifically to our king at the ball?" Sting asked with venom in his voice.

"Yes the Princess Evergreen the youngest and only daughter of the thunderlegion family. She will bring us vast amounts of wealth, power, and land thus making her the perfect option for a bride."

"Why you snake in the grass!" Gray yelled practically ready to pull out his sword and stab the Duke.

"Gray calm down let me handle this."

"As far as I am aware it my choice as to whom my bride is not yours Duke! Now what you are obligated to is to follow my command and you will help me find that girl from the ball princess or not, I have to see her again!" Natsu yelled furiously.

"Fine my Liege but if we can not find this mystery girl you will marry the Princess Evergreen."

"Fine then, but you will spare no expense, leave no stone unturned, or cut any corners is that clear!"

"Of course my Liege." The Duke said as he bowed trying to think of ways he could use this search as a way to gain power.

Meanwhile Lucy had been confined to her room for several days. She mainly just wrote about her night at the ball, Natsu, and how dreamy he was. However she was soon released to do work for her stepfamily for they didn't want to do anything themselves. Though she gladly did it having had her serving of joy for the rest of her life. Plus she was not alone doing the work, her stepfamily did not appreciate Yukino going off with someone who worked with royalty and didn't even introduce them. Though Lucy actually really liked Yukino she was actually quite nice once she wasn't being repressed by her family.

She'd even learned she started a secret relationship with one of Natsu's advisors Sting. They were quite cute and in love together so it was clear they were there to last. He promised to steal her away as soon as he could do they could be together forever.

It was quite lucky Lucy had been at the market place that day for she was there to here about the search announcement.

"Hear ye hear ye the king had decided to search for the girl with whom he had danced with at the ball. Starting tomorrow the royal advisors and the Duke Porla will bring around a glass slipper the girl list for each maiden to try on, whoever's foot fits this slipper then they shall be the king's bride."

Lucy felt excitement fill her very soul as she ran to her horse to race back home.

She burst through her door and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. She went to the floorboards and ripped them open to find nothing there. Lucy felt herself panic for she had to find that shoe.

"Looking for this!"

Lucy looked up to find Minerva with her shoe in her hand.

"What are you doing with that!"

"I believe the real question is what did you have to do to get this?"

"It was given to me."

"Given nothing is free in this world for such things you must pay pay pay!" Minerva laughed and yelled at the same time.

"No there are lots of things that are free in this life like love, but it quite clear to me you don't see that."

"I don't but besides the point you have been doing things behind my back and after all I e done for you."

"After all you've done for me more like all I've done for you! I've done all you've ever asked over these past two years even though I have had no obligation or true connection to you. Yeah my father married you but do you know why he did it?"

"Why do think that is my dear?"

"Because he didn't want me to grow up the rest of my life without a mother."

"Well I did the same for my daughters and look where it got me. It got me in poverty and ruin with no way to rise to the top."

"Oh no you aren't some heiress with a gleaming castle and money beyond all reason, but you still could have had a family but you threw that away as soon as you didn't have to put up an act."

"While that may all be true there is way to put all of that behind us."

"How may I ask." Lucy said venomously as she glared at Minerva.

"You won't even be looked at if you present yourself at the palace the way you are, but with a strong hand as guidance you can be presentable. I will be you sponsor to present you as the mystery girl, you will have your prince, we shall find Sorano a suitable marriage, Yukino a suitable position amongst the workforce, and I shall be named head of the royal household. Clearly that boy is in over his head and needs someone older and wiser to take over. Now what do you say to that."

"Over my dead body!"

"What!"

"He is not a boy he is his own man and is more than capable of leading this kingdom. I may not have been able to protect my father from you, but I will protect him even if it means I will never see him again!"

"Fine then rot here for all I care just know you will never see outside this room again." Minerva yelled as she slammed and locked the door taking the slipper with her.

Lucy tried to run and open it but to no avail she was officially a prisoner in her own home. It was then she heard happy laughter outside. No was all that when through Lucy's head, this couldn't be the day Sting was going to take Yukino away. She raced to the window to see what was going to happen.

There was Yukino being spun around in Stings arms there was her suitcase on the ground packed and ready to go. But then Minerva came out she grabbed Yukino by the arm and yelled furiously causing Sting to run off as she also threw knives at him. She then too Yukino in the house angrily.

Lucy heard footsteps pounding up the stairs to her attic as her door was ripped open. Yukino was thrown in bag and all quickly causing her to collapse on the ground.

"Mother No!" Yukino yelled as she recovered and ran to the door.

Minerva slammed the door close once more and locked it.

"You will never see that boy again! Your sister shall be married first and with the most advantageous marriage. Now you can be in there with your fellow traitor and rot!"

"Mother!" Yukino yelled as she ran over to Lucy.

Lucy soothed the heartbroken girl whom laid on her rubbing her back and head hoping things would be alright.


	14. A Deal

As both Yukino and Lucy waited and sat in the attic room the prince's search for Lucy began. The Duke had made every maiden in the land wear the rather unique slipper. Whether she was an old maid, plus size woman, noblewoman, or the poorest of all maids they tried on the slipper.

It had already been three days and the Duke could find not a single girl who could fit the slipper. And he would find no one for the slipper would allow no other girls foot to wear it no matter how worthy.

After a long day's search the Duke and the advisors had decided to return to the palace. For the Duke this was a successful day for this was one day closer to his rise in power from the kings arranged marriage. As the Duke rested and thought in his study that night he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

The doors opened and a lovely woman in blue with a small netted veil over her face.

"And who might you be my dear?" Jose said as he looked her over.

"Well Duke Porla I happen to be someone who can possibly help you out."

"Then have a seat my dear."

Minerva sat down in front of the Dukes desk and pulled out the other glass slipper.

"Where did you get a hold of this?"

"From a servant in my house I'm afraid."

"So the king's mysterious love is a servant!" Jose laughed.

"I personally found it rather repulsive and offensive to have such commonness around royalty."

"I see, well you must clearly want something for this."

"I see you catch on fast."

"Huuuh well why is it, come on out with it."

"I would like an advantageous marriage for my daughter and to insure that repulsive adviser Sting away from my other daughter."

"Consider it done already my Lady just insure this servant stays away from the royal search party."

"It would be my pleasure dear Duke."

The two wicked people shook hands and were ready to put their shameful plan into action.


	15. The Search

The Duke continued on for four more days till he finally arrived at Minerva's residence.

"The king will be so disappointed." Gray said as they rode down to the last house.

"Disappointed about what?" The Duke asked with a fake surprise.

"If we don't find the girl then the king will be subjected to a loveless marriage."

"Why sir don't lose hope look there's one more house up there so no need to lose hope."

The troop rode up to the house and Duke Porla got off his horse to knock on the door. As soon as he did Minerva graciously opened the door.

"Well hello gentleman how may I serve you?"

"Madam may we enter your home for a moment?"

"Of course come right in." Minerva said sweetly as she opens the door wide open.

Just before they walked in Jose stopped Sting.

"How about you stay out here and stay with the troops. We'll need someone to run off and tell the king if we found her."

"Fine I guess." Sting said kind of relieved not knowing if he could go in that house and see Yukino without taking her away.

The men entered the house and were lead into the living room.

"This is my daughter Sorano she shall be the one trying it on first."

"Hello my dear sir's it is most honorable to meet you." Sorano said as she curtsied.

"You are most welcome my dear." Jose said as bowed.

Gray and Gajeel simply stood in the back finding something rather suspicious about this group especially since Sting didn't come in with them which was rather odd.

Sorano sat down in a designated chair and extended her foot out, smiling widely fully expecting it to fit.

Gray took out the sparkling glass slipper and kneeled down to put it on Sorano's foot. At first it was going in quite smoothly until it reached her heel. Sorano pushed and pushed and pushed using Gray as a boost to get into it. But no matter what she did it didn't fit past her heel.

Sorano got disappointingly out of the chair and immediately following was Minerva who extended her foot out.

"Madam?" Gray said rather confused.

"Did you not say all maidens are required to try on the slipper?"

Gray just sighed heavily and put it on her foot. Once again the shoe did not fit, but Minerva didn't even try to get it to fit after the first try.

"I am sorry madam for the inconvenience but I'm afraid fortune does not smile upon you today." Jose said apologetically.

"I'm sure fortune shall find us soon." Minerva said with a suggestive smile.

Jose responded with a similar wicked smile and turned from the house. As soon as they were out the door they swore they heard singing. It was beautiful and very light and sounded very much like a woman.

"Madam have you no other daughters?" Sting asked rather suspicious.

"Absolutely not my lord." Minerva said rather nervously.

"Really have your mice learned to sing then?" Gajeel then asked sarcastically.

"Me have mice in my home how ridiculous." Minerva laughed even more nervously.

"Sir how dare you question this woman I believe her full heartily, now come we must leave." Jose said rather angrily.

"Not so fast my lord!"

Jose stopped in his tracks, he knew exactly who was speaking to him. He turned to see a soldier come out of line and take off his hat and cloak to reveal pink hair and fine clothing for it was none other than the king Natsu.

"I must say I knew you could be quite a snake and a schemer but not this much. I must say whoever is making that sweet music they leave wanting to write sonnets. Now you may stay out here while me and my advisors go to get this girl."

Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, and Gray all went into the house. Natsu and Gajeel stayed downstairs while Sting and Gray went upstairs to the attic. There was ring with a key on it hanging by the locked door clearly meaning it was there to open it. Gray took the key and opened the door to reveal a blond maiden sitting by the window singing as if in a daydream and a white haired girl sitting in the corner crying.

"Yukino!" Sting yelled shocked to see his love in this state.

Yukino lifted her head up and yelled "Sting!"

They both ran towards each other until they met in the middle where Yukino jumped into Stings arms. They then kissed passionately both happy to see one another again.

"Excuse me miss but are you that's maiden in this house?" Gray said ignoring the other couple in the room.

"Yes my Lord." Lucy answered.

"Then you wouldn't mind following me would you?"

"I forbid it!" Minerva yelled practically out of breath as she ran up the stairs.

"Excuse me."

"You heard me I… Yukino! You get out of his arms now or so help me!" Minerva yelled shocked as she saw her daughter in Stings arms.

"No mother we are going to be together whether you like it or not!" Yukino told her mother confidently.

"I will not let you simply take her from me again." Sting said as he walked out the door with Yukino in his arms.

Minerva stood there shocked until she saw Lucy come towards the advisor who had his arm out.

"You will not leave here young lady!"

"What power do you have Miss to give such a command?"

"I am her mother."

Lucy then stepped forward.

"You have never been nor will you ever be my mother."

Lucy then turned back and took Gary's hand as he lead her down stairs. As they went down Lucy could feel her heart pounding as she was about to do the scariest thing of all, present herself as she is. She didn't have any magic or help it was all up to her now. Lucy took one deep breath and walked into the living room to see Natsu standing there. Even more butterflies came into her stomach but she walked towards him anyway.

"Natsu."

"Hello miss, I believe you left this shoe." Natsu said as he pulled out the glass slipper.

"Sir I have no title, no money, no land, or anything that may give you advantage. So if that beautiful slipper does in fact fit my foot then can you accept a common girl with the only thing she can give you is love?"

"Of course, as long as you can take a stubborn apprentice who is still learning his trade?"

"Yes." Lucy said as she ecstatically nodded her head.

Natsu kneeled down and put out the slipper. Lucy then slowly put her foot in and just as expected it fit perfectly. Natsu was so happy he simply couldn't hold it in anymore so he kissed Lucy.

She took it all in feeling Natsu's endless love in that very moment. When they finally separated Natsu look deep into Lucy's eyes for he had one more dying question.

"Now that I've finally found you answer me one thing?"

"Anything."

"What is your name?"

"It's Lucy."

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled as he happily spun her around in the air.

Lucy felt so happy in that moment and for once someone wasn't there to rain on her parade.

"Well come on let's go to the palace." Natsu said as he took her hand.

"Wait I have something I need to do first."

Lucy turned and went to the stairs where she saw Minerva sitting rather stunned. Minerva looked up and saw Lucy standing there.

"What do you want?"

"You have something of mine, I want it back."

Minerva reluctantly went into the hidden pockets in her dress and pulled out the other slipper. Lucy took it gently from Minerva's hand put it in the her one bare foot.

For a moment Lucy and Minerva just stood there not saying anything.

"I hope you life is filled with the happiness you seek." Lucy said to break the silence and then turned around.

Natsu was waiting at the bottom of the stairs when he saw Lucy come down. He held out his hand and took Lucy's in his. They walked out together and were happy to have finally found each other.


	16. Happily Ever After

A few months passed by and it finally came time for Natsu and Lucy's wedding. Lucy was absolutely beautiful in her wedding dress.

It was big and white with ruffles in the front and the rest smooth silk with with a rather long train. It had crystals all along the torso in delicate and ornate patterns. The rest of the dress was covered in small gold designs spreading everywhere. Needless to say she was a dream divine.

Absolutely everyone they truly cared about was there and all shared in Lucy and Natsu's happiness. The man that helped Lucy get to the ball, Elfman, ended up marrying the princess Evergreen needless to say they are so happy they found each other again. His older sister Mirajane ended up developing quite the connection and eventually marrying Evergreens older brother the crowned prince Laxus. The same with Elfman's other and younger sister Lisanna who also fell in love with the second oldest of Evergreens brothers Bixlow. It was quite clear that Mavis's promise that it would all turn out right was fulfilled with interest.

Natsu's friend and advisor Sting married Yukino very shortly after he rescued her from her mother. They were both very happy and we're excited to see their friend and stepsister share in their happiness.

All the people who use to work in Lucy's home but were dismissed by Minerva were hired by the royal family. They were happy to be in a far more profitable line of work again but more importantly with their Lucy.

However the Duke, Minerva, and Sorano mysteriously disappeared, but it said that the Duke and Minerva married and ran off to another part of the country no doubt bringing Sorano with them.

The wedding was absolutely beautiful and many heartfelt vows were exchanged by Natsu and Lucy. However it was that sealing kiss that showed everyone that they were committed and hoped that they would make an excellent Queen and King.

An hour later Natsu and Lucy were getting ready to present themselves as husband and wife to the kingdom when they looked at their family portraits. They had Lucy's mother and father's portraits moved into the palace shortly after she had left her home. After all they were now part of the family.

"Do you think they would have like each other?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"I'm sure of it and I'm sure both of our parents would have had plenty of embarrassing stories about us they would have no choice but to." Natsu laughed and reassured.

"Haha I'm sure as well."

"Your majesties I believe it is quite time to introduce yourselves." Sting said respectfully.

"Of course then let us go." Natsu said as he took Lucy's hand.

The walked out and the entire kingdom before them cheered with great gusto. All were happy to have such kind rulers for already in those few months they hap proved they were to treat everyone fairly and with compassion.

As the crowed cheered Natsu drew Lucy close to him.

"I am so happy to have found you my queen."

"And I you my Natsu."

With those words said the couple got closer kissed quite passionately showing that they would live truly Happily Ever After.

The End


End file.
